The kiss
by YumiSebby
Summary: Ellos se besan, y eso es todo.


Se besan.

Eso es todo. Ellos se están besando. Y si esto fuese una película de Disney, te describiría como la habitación estaba iluminada con tonos anaranjados y rosados de la puesta de sol, como los pajarillos se posaban en el alfeizar de su ventana y cantaban mientras ellos compartían un puro beso de amor. O si fuese una novela romántica, te relataría como la chimenea aporta un calor de fondo, iluminando la habitación de forma sutil, o cómo había dos vasos de vino sobre la mesa junto con una pequeña flor apartada en la esquina de la mesa. Si este relato fuese una película porno podría decir que sus lenguas se entrelazan y que sus manos empezaron a descender por sus cuerpos, trazando, tocando, pellizcando y disfrutando. Como ambos tendrían un abdomen esculpido, como sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una sutil capa de sudor o cómo su primera vez fue perfecta. Y si esto fuese un sueño, _si esto fuese un sueño,_ los labios de Sasuke no estarían agrietados, sus bocas encajarían como si estuviesen destinadas para ese beso, y todo sería cálido y magnífico.

Pero no lo es. No es una película de Disney ni mucho menos una novela romántica. Y no, Naruto, no es un sueño (así que no te pellizques a ti mismo). Y aún así, ellos se están besando.

Es realmente fácil, si lo piensas. Es incluso extraño, el hecho de que no haya pasado antes. Sus bocas siempre han estado cerca, _muy muy cerca_. Desde el primer momento, desde esa primera mañana en la academia, desde esos "nunca-voy-a-ser-tu-amigo", desde esos "seré-mejor-que-tú-y-patearé-tu-estúpido-y-arrogante-trasero". Siempre. Incluso con la diferencia de estaturas, sus bocas han estado absurdamente cercas. Demasiado. Tanto así que esto no podría haber sido más fácil, un pequeño paso adelante y ¡bum! Ellos se están besado.

Así que ellos se besan. Es una presión simple y encantadora, una nariz curvada contra una mejilla marcada, sonrisas pequeñas, otra presión humedad, cálida y electrizante que los eclipsa del mundo real. Tan abrumador que Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque sí, porque ¿y si eso no era real? ¿y si eso desaparecía en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad? Oh, pobre Naruto. Me encantaría decirle que eso no es así, que este momento nunca se olvidará y que será el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo mágico y algo que los cambiará como personas. Eso es lo que hace besar, al fin, a alguien a quien has amado durante mucho tiempo. Sí, amado.

Y, oh, me gustaría decirle que Sasuke, nuestro pobre y "no-tan-trozo-de-hielo" Sasuke, está igual que él, sumamente nervioso y asustado de los cambios que traerán este beso, pero que también se está permitiendo sentir y guardar todas esas sensaciones abrumadoras para el futuro, como acompañante de su primer beso con Naruto.

Pero no puedo, porque soy sólo la narradora, la persona que os está contando que ellos se están besando. Que Sasuke y Naruto se están besando en el salón de la casa del rubio.

Y todo es por su culpa, dirá Sasuke. Por esas dos pequeñas migajas de pan que había en la esquina inferior izquierda de Naruto, que había visto en los ojos del menor "bésame" escrito por todas partes. Y Naruto te dirá que la culpa ha sido de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de mirar sus labios y humedecer los suyos.

Y ambos tendrán razón.

Porque sí, su primer beso, por supuesto que tiene que ser un desacuerdo, en el salón, y con migajas de pan en la boca de Naruto. Así que se besan después del desayuno y antes del sexo. Si esto fuese una historia +18, escribiría sobre como la primera vez fue algo torpe, aunque sabían lo que hacía, y que no hacían más que reír (tanto por los nervios, como por la confianza. Y quizás también porque ambos son idiotas), y como tal vez el sexo no fue sólo sexo (definitivamente no fue sexo simplemente).

Pero no es una historia para mayores de edad, no es un sueño, ni una novela romántica ni una película.

Es sólo un beso. Un esperado beso. Es un beso que dura más 700 palabras. Un beso largo, entonces. Un beso y después sexo. Pero sigue siendo un beso muy largo. Pero solo porque no es sólo un beso, al igual que no es solo sexo.

Es _el_ beso. El beso que lo va a cambiar todo.


End file.
